Pig God's Usurp
by CiscoTheSoto
Summary: Pig God has just been saved by the Caped Baldy, the hero who supposedly takes credit for the work done by other S class heroes. In an attempt to repay him, Pig God puts his title on the line as he and Saitama, two prodigies in their own rite, fight against each other in an all out eating contest. One-Shot.


Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing related to One Punch Man. This is my second fanfiction to date. While I was trying to come up with an interesting one shot for One Punch Man, I figured why not do it with someone like Pig God, since that can lead to an infinite number of possibilities, and also Pig God doesn't seem like a self centered egotistical jerk like the other S class heroes, so that's a plus for him. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fun little one shot, and please tell me your thoughts. Enjoy!

"Can't a member of the Hero Association be rewarded with any decent channels?"

Saitama was lounging in his apartment, flipping through his abysmal excuse of a cable television. He was severely annoyed with the lack of channels, as he had been flipping and flipping through channels for the past 10 minutes, only to pass the language channels, news networks, and the animal nature networks. Boredom was literally streaming itself into Saitama's eyes, filling him with an even more dull sensation than he usually felt.

"Hey Genos."

"Yes Master?"

The young disciple shot his head out of the bathroom when he heard his master call his name. At the moment, Genos was actively doing the household chores, one of them consisting of cleaning the toilets. The teenage cyborg knew that master was much too busy with his important training regiment to be bothered with such menial labor, so he took it upon himself to complete these chores for master.

"Can't you like use your robot parts to get more channels for our TV?" said Saitama, slouching further in his stool as he spoke.

"I'm afraid that I am unable to complete your request master, due to the fact that this would be illegal."

"Aw goddamn it. Eh whatever, I guess I'll just look at the dangers of the tree frog on Discovery Channel…" Refocusing his attention to his miniscule television, the Caped Baldy yawned a forceful yawn, repositioning himself to spend the rest of his day regaling in boring garbage, urging for some excitement in his life.

* * *

"We've got a situation in City W."

Members of the Hero Association were working relentlessly. While some members constantly manned the phones, attempting to calm down any citizens who were calling for heroes, others mostly monitored the activities of each separate city, actively on the lookout to instantly spot a threat that may arise.

But what the people of Earth didn't realize was that the Hero Association was nearing the limits of their capabilities. Ever since the Hero Association was founded 3 years ago, there had been an alarming rise in mysterious beings. For the first two years, the rise had been slow, but over the past year, that level skyrocketed to unprecedented heights, leaving several B class heroes injured and just as many A class heroes with their hands occupied at all times.

And every time, the monsters just got more and more abnormal, popping out from the most uncanny places of the Earth, and having the most outrageous backstories. For god's sake, the very mysterious being that inadvertently started the association had been a man who ate too much crab and turned into a half man, half crab mysterious being! It sounded like the punch line to a fucked up joke.

"What's the threat level?"

"So far, we've classified the threat as demon, but there's a high possibility the threat could increase to dragon given the current situation."

"And what may that be?"

"So far Tanktop Black Hole, Pineapple, and Jet Nice Guy are unconscious, and Heavy Kong is barely holding on."

"Well are there any S class heroes fighting the creature?"

"We already sent Pig God in, but I'm not sure this villain is best suited for him…"

"What do you mean?"

* * *

City W was nothing short of a catastrophe. Buildings had been melted, leaving nothing but molten liquid and a distant memory of the remnants of City W. The air had an aroma of vile filth, luckily with no civilians around to smell it. When Pig God first arrived, he had the pre-notion that this would be a simple task, in and out, with the monster going in, then 10 hours later, coming out. This however proved to be fatal mistake 20 seconds after he fought the monster himself, and it was in that moment that he realized he was in the fight of his life.

"HAH! You pathetic worm! It's horrible humans like you, gorging on whatever you please to feed your voracious appetite!" The demon level mysterious being toppled over Pig God at 40 feet tall, with a sickly brown shade that covered his entire body. The only other distinguishable part of his body were the two empty eye sockets, accompanied by a truly disgusting mouth 5 feet wide with jagged rows of teeth.

"Foolish human! I am the Noxious Avenger! I was created by a scientist's misguided attempt to decrease the amount of feces of humans. In honor of my creator, I have decided to solve their problem another way: to wipe out the human race. How can you possibly stop a being that with his stench alone can make an average human faint?"

Pig God hated to admit it, but this abomination had a point. Even with all of his consumption capabilities, he couldn't swallow this monster. His stomach acids weren't acidic enough to break down the shit this monster was made of, and although he had eaten several mysterious beings in these past few years, never had he gagged at the taste of them, and the taste of the Noxious Avenger was enough to make Pig God wretch and vomit in disgust. He clenched his teeth in anger, as his temple throbbed in anger. The amount of frustration he was feeling was immeasurable, and he was usually one who was very composed, even in the worst of situations.

"What's the matter? Can't the mighty Pig God gorge himself with one more meal?" The Noxious Avenger sprinted toward Pig God at full speed, hitting him with a barrage of lethal punches that would have knocked Pig God out cold if it weren't for his several thick layers of fat. "You're not even worthy of your title!"

As soon as the Noxious Avenger finished his statement, Pig God lost control of his emotions. If he had one thing he prided himself on and lived up to every day, it was his title as Pig God. Nobody could come even close to consuming as much as Pig God ate everyday, and he made sure that everyone remembered that. So with the power his anger now seething out of him, Pig God swung a right hook at the Noxious Avenger, who was caught off guard with the latter's surprisingly powerful punch.

"Well, it looks like you've got a little bit of fire left in you after all…"

Noxious Avenger gathered all the energy he possessed and landed a punch right in Pig God's stomach. The pain Pig God was experiencing at that moment was like no other. It was like having every single one of his teeth pulled out of his mouth, then having his fingernails taken out at the same time. Pig God fell to the ground in agony, clutching his gut as he reveled in anguish on the ground.

"And the spark goes out. As enjoyable a punching bag you are, I find there is no more enjoyment in this fight. I will put an end to your pitiful existence." Noxious Avenger extended his palm, creating a ball of green energy with brown mist circling around it. "Destroyed by the very thing you inadvertently create… How fitting." he scoffed at the ironic notion. "Farewell, Pig God."

Damn it. Pig God realized that there was only one way that he could possibly hope to defeat this enemy was to use his ultimate technique. He winced at the thought. He had only used the technique one other time, and it was the first day he became a hero. He remembered the moment as if it were yesterday.

He had been in C class, Rank 307. He was sweating like an animal from the sheer nervousness of fighting a mysterious being. Then he got a call from the hero association, saying for all c class heroes to report against a Dragon level mysterious being attacking City J. By the time he arrived, 20 other heroes had been taken out, lying unconscious on the ground. The monster turned and looked at Pig God straight in the eye, and he felt like he felt he was staring into the eyes of Satan himself. A beast of pure red, with black stripes outlining it, and an orange mane of fire covered its head. It's roar was enough to make Pig God want to crawl into a hole and hide in terror.

Fear attacked Pig God's heart, and in a panic driven response to stop the monster, he closed his eyes and he vomited a purple liquid, completely covering the beast and everything surrounding it. When he opened his eyes, he refused to believe what he was seeing. The monster had completely vanished, and everything 50 feet behind it was still melting into the ground, forming a crater 30 feet deep into the ground. This view however didn't last long and he immediately passed out. As soon as the other 20 heroes had reported the battle, Pig God was instantly moved up to S class. It took him a week before he mustered the strength to wake up, and it took him another 3 weeks before he was even able to stand up again. Although he kept it a secret from everyone, he had been terrified of what he did. He knew that they that there was a primal power inside of him, waiting to be released, and he always had the hidden fear that if this power was ever released again, it could kill him.

But now he knew that didn't matter anymore, because he needed to defeat this atrocity no matter the cost, even if the cost was his own life.

Noxious Avenger was somewhat startled at the vibrations he felt emanating from Pig God. His anxiety rose even higher when he saw a purple liquid beginning to form in the depths of the glutton's mouth.

"Farewell..."

Within barely a moment's notice, a yellow suit flashed across the horizon, hurtling towards the Noxious Avenger at light speed and splitting him into more pieces than one could care to count.

For a moment, Pig God was too petrified to move a muscle. Here he was, prepared to possibly sacrifice his life, and all of a sudden, a random hero appeared out of nowhere, and stopped a creature that even the protector of city W and an S class hero couldn't defeat. Wait. He vaguely remembered seeing that face before. Could it be the Caped Baldy, the hero who takes credit form the work done by S class heroes?

Pig God had overheard the rumors of this hero's legendary rise from the ranks, and he, along with several other members of the Hero Association, believed he was nothing more than an uncanny hero swindler. But if that were truly the case, how could he have defeated a monster of such caliber without even breaking a sweat? Even as he annihilated Noxious Avenger, his face implied he was bored, as if this mysterious being was another bug he needed to swat. Could it be that this hero was actually more powerful than he showed himself to be? Was it really just that his power was just that phenomenal, and every time he defeated a threat, it was purely based on his own power? His thoughts were interrupted at the sound of frustrated yelling.

"FUCK! FUCK! THAT GUY'S SHIT GOT ALL OVER MY SUIT!" Saitama put his hands to his head, momentarily forgetting his hands were layered with feces, covering his head with feces in the process, only aggravating him further. "GODDAMN IT! GENOS, HOW THE FUCK AM I GOING TO PAY FOR THE CLEANING BILL?!"

"Master, do not worry. I will personally make sure that the Hero Association pays for the bill."

Pig God's mouth opened in awe at Demon Cyborg's words. Did he just call the Caped Baldy master? Why would such a high-ranking S class hero be a disciple to a supposedly thieving credit stealing hero like Caped Baldy? Demon Cyborg himself had been the victim of his credit thievery not once, but twice. So why did Demon cyborg have this kind of relationship with this con artist? Something didn't add up.

Geno's response seemed to slightly calm down Saitama, as his brows were no longer furrowed, and his fists were no longer clenched. Shortly after examining the mess on his suit, he turned his attention over to Pig God. "Hey, whoever you are. Are you all right? You shouldn't be fighting these guys. They're dangerous."

"Master, that is Pig God. S class hero, Rank 10. Do your injuries require attention, Pig God?"

"No… No, I'm alright, you should check on the other heroes."

"Oh ok…"

"Wait! Caped Baldy!"

Saitama turned his head back with nominal anger on his face. "That's not my name."

Pig God swiftly bowed his head. "I'm sorry. If you would, can you please tell me your real name?"

Saitama raised his eyebrows in confusion. "It's Saitama."

"Saitama. If it's alright with you, I'll be more than happy to pay for your cleaning bill."

Saitama's face slightly lit up at Pig God's offer. "Really? You'd do that for me? Thanks man! I really appreciate it!" Pig God nodded and smiled at him, before his fatigue took over and he fell back first onto the ground, taking in everything he just learned.

* * *

A week had passed since the Noxious Avenger's defeat, and Pig God had just finished recovering from his injuries. Like he had promised, Pig God gladly took Saitama's uniform and sent it to the best-known cleaners in the world. Unfortunately though, the workers found it extremely challenging to find a solvent that would remove the feces that latched itself onto Saitama's suit. But Pig God still felt some lingering guilt, and was unsure why.

He was unable to defeat a Demon level monster. That beast had ousted him, Pig God, the S class hero who could consume anything that came his way. What's worse was that he hadn't been able to save the other heroes form the same fate as him. But of all the shameful thoughts he was feeling, the one that held the most power over him was Saitama.

Ever since Pig God had heard of him, he held nothing but contempt for him, considering him the reason why the Hero Association had a bad reputation. But Saitama had saved him from demise, not even gloating about his victory. Pig God sank his head in shame when he had realized he moved up from rank 10 to rank 9, but Saitama only moved up from B class rank 7 to B class rank 3, even though Saitama had been the one who defeated him. He had spent half the day thinking of ways to pay him back more than with just paying his bill, but so far, nothing had come to his mind.

The ring of his telephone resonated through the house, snapping him out of his deep thoughts. HE got up from his seated position and walked to his phone.

"Hello? This is Pig God. What can I do for you?"

"Oh yes Pig God! I would just like to inform you that the Caped Baldy's suit has just been cleaned. We've already sent the bill."

"Very good."

"You heroes. I swear you guys make ranking up look like a contest."

"Wait, what did you say?"

"I just said that ranking up for you guys is like a contest!"

A light bulb went up in Pig God's head. "That's it! I know how I'm going to repay him!"

"Pig God, sir?"

"Oh yes. May you please send over a sentry for me so I can send a letter to Saitama?"

"Of course. Anything else?"

"I know if might seem a little odd, but I need you to do me a favor…"

* * *

"Hey Genos, has my suit come back?"

"I'm afraid not master."

Saitama was pacing around his apartment, nervously tapping his fingers together to try and calm down his frazzled nerves. A week had passed since his suit was sent to be cleaned, and he still had gotten no word on its condition. If his suit got misplaced, he swore to god he would…

"Master! A package has arrived, along with a letter!"

Saitama stopped dead in his tracks and turned to Genos in delight. "Really? Open it up Genos!"

"Yes master!"

Genos quickly tore open the top of the package, revealing Saitama's suit.

Saitama studied his suit in focused detail, trying to confirm if there were any folds or creases or even possible stains that might have appeared. To his relief, nothing appeared out of the ordinary. If anything, his suit had never looked better. "This is really amazing! I've really got to thank Trigg Lod for paying for this!"

"It's Pig God master."

"Sorry. I'm not good with names"

"Anyway, this letter came from you. It states it's from Pig God."

Saitama quickly snatched the letter from Genos hands. "Really? What would he want with me?"

Saitama unfolded the letter and began to read aloud:

 _Dear Saitama,_

 _Once again, I would like to thank you for saving my life. If it hadn't been for you, I surely would have perished. I apologize your suit couldn't have been returned earlier, but the stains from the Noxious Avenger simply were harder to remove than previously expected. Anyway, as a way to thank you, I would like to personally invite you for a challenge of mine. If you're up for it, I would like you to go up against me in an eating contest. I'll explain more if you accept the offer. You may bring anyone along if you like. I cannot thank you enough for what you did for me, and I know now that the rumors about you could not be more wrong. Have a pleasant evening._

 _Sincerely, Pig God_

"Well Genos, what do you think?"

Genos put his hand to his cheek, wondering about the implications of this challenge. "Well master, given his less self centered personality compared to other S class heroes, this appears to be a genuine and friendly attempt to pay you back for saving his life."

"What was that creeps name again? Toxic Fledger? Luscious Wrecker?"

"Noxious Avenger, if I remember correctly."

"Oh yeah."

"Will you accept this challenge master?"

"Of course! I mean, this is free food we're talking about, and have you ever seen an eating contest? They're like a different form of a Vegas style all you can eat buffet!" Saitama jumped up from his seat, and raised his finger with enthusiasm. "Lets go enter ourselves into an eating contest!"

* * *

Pig God was patiently waiting in his seat, secretly praying that Saitama would show up. Two hours had passed since he sent his invitation to Saitama and his favor was taken care of, and still no sign of either of them. The table in front of him was at least 30 feet long, and positioned just outside of his home, with a white cloth covering the surface. Paranoia began to rise in Pig God's mind. Would he show up?

Suddenly, he noticed two forms racing across the forest, one yellow and one black, leaving a trail of broken trees and dust clouds in its wake. Was it Saitama?

"Hey. We're here."

Saitama and Genos stopped about 20 feet in front of Pig God, emitting a mild shock wave that slightly tore open the ground under them.

"I'm glad you could make it. Hello, Demon Cyborg."

"You may call me Genos if you like."

"Alright then Genos."

"Hey sorry we couldn't get here sooner, but you didn't tell us where to meet, so we had to look up where you lived and upload it to Google Maps."

"Its fine."

"So anyway, what's this food competiohohoh whoa JESUS CHRIST!"

Sitting in front of him was possibly the most amazing thing Saitama had ever seen. 2 piles of 150 hamburgers were laying right in front of him, hovering over his body, intimidating him and urging him to give in to his taste buds. Just the sight of this mountain of sandwiches made his mouth water. Pig God smirked at Saitama's reaction to the heaping amount of hamburgers he ordered the Hero Association to get. "Is this to your liking Saitama?"

"My god. I've never seen so many hamburgers in one place."

"I had hoped you would like it. Anyway, take a seat." Saitama did as he was told, never taking his eyes off of the mouth-watering hamburgers. Oh he couldn't wait to feel the thick juicy patty in his mouth.

"The rules are simple: Whoever consumes all of the hamburgers before the other emerges victorious. Genos, do you mind keeping track of the time for us?"

"Of course." Genos quickly set an internal clock to start. "Done."

"Ok then. Start us off."

"Very well. 3."

Saitama and Pig God started at the patties, ready to dig in to their meal.

"2."

"1."

"WAIT!"

Pig God and Genos quickly turned to Saitama in distress "What is the problem master?!"

"I forgot to take off my gloves. Wouldn't want them to get ketchup stains now, would we?" Saitama slyly grinned as he pulled his gloves off and threw them over to Genos. "Alright start the countdown again. Sorry about that."

"Yes. 3, 2, 1, BEGIN!"

The two heroes sunk their teeth into the burgers as the contest began. Lettuce and mayo flew everywhere as the two contestants ate with everything they had. Genos could only watch in fascination and awe as he saw his master and Pig God ravenously devouring the food. Two minutes had passed. Pig God glanced over to Saitama, much to his shock, as Saitama was matching his pace with relative ease. How could this be? Pig God didn't dwell on this long, resetting his priority into the competition, pushing more burgers into his mouth.

5 minutes had passed. These two prodigies were still neck and neck, but around the 100th burger, Saitama paused just as he was about to put his 101st burger in his mouth. Uh-oh. A large gurgle came from his stomach, and he held his stomach in pain as he tried to ease this internal torment.

"Master!"

"Genos don't interfere!" Genos nodded and continued to stand in his place as a spectator. Pig God saw Saitama clutching his stomach and knew that he was the victor. Only 35 hamburgers remained, and Pig God still had more than enough space left in his stomach to finish the job.

Saitama's frustration began to grow, as the pain he was feeling only intensified as the seconds went by. He looked at Pig God, easily drifting through his sandwiches as if they were just snacks. At the rate Pig God was eating, it looked like he would be the winner. No. Saitama rose up from his feet and reseated himself in the chair. If there was one thing Saitama knew, it was that he never lost, no matter what he was faced with. Even if his opponent was a god, he would not let himself lose: not when he still had some fight left in him.

With newfound energy, Saitama stuffed the hamburgers into his mouth, barely chewing them as he barreled more into his mouth. Within 30 seconds, Saitama had managed to catch back up to Pig God, and once again, the two were eating evenly with 5 hamburgers left to go.

"Yes master! You can win this!" A new sense of passion began to fill up in Geno's electric heart generator, a feeling that Genos had not experienced in several years of fighting monsters. He knew that master could not fail.

There was only one hamburger left for both challengers, and both appeared to be at their limit. The two heroes were slouching, breathing heavily to compensate for all the meat in their body, as their brows furrowed in grief. Pig God reached for his sandwich, determined to finish victorious. "I'm still Pig God… And I won't give up that title…" With synchronized movements, the two warriors sank their teeth in at the same time.

"Master! You can do it! MASTER! MASTER! MASTER!" Saitama turned his gaze to his pupil for a millisecond, and saw a smile and passion that not once had he ever seen in his disciple since he had known him. The corners of his mouth tugged to a smile as he chewed on his food. "I can do it…" Saitama quickly shoved the rest of his hamburger down his throat.

Saitama shot from his seat, slamming his fists into the table, breaking it in half. "FINISHED!"

The heroes stood silent for what felt was an eternity, until Genos broke the silence.

"THE WINNER IS MASTER SAITAMA!"

Genos sprinted to his master and lifted his sensei's hand in the air, declaring him the winner to everyone in the world that didn't know this even happened. At the moment he realized he was touching his master, he immediately withdrew and bowed in shame, his cheeks turned slightly brown in embarrassment. "Apologies master."

Saitama put his hand on his pupil. "It's alright Genos. You're fine. Thanks for cheering me on. I couldn't have done it without you."

Genos looked up at his master and smiled, and for a flicker of a moment, Saitama could see his eyes watering with oil. "Thank you master."

Pig God was too stunned at his loss to move from his spot. He had been half a hamburger away from achieving victory and securing his title as Pig God. But just like that, Saitama had beaten him to the punch. Not even the cracking of his table shook him out of this shock. He, Pig God, had been defeated in an eating contest. His eyes just couldn't accept the truth standing in front of him. He escaped his trance when he heard Genos sprinting and his embrace with his master. Although somewhat disappointed, Pig God was never one to be salty about losing, so swallowing his pride; he walked over to Saitama and put his right hand in front of him.

"Good job Saitama. You beat me at my own game."

Saitama gladly shook his hand in respect. "It wasn't easy though. You're certainly not called Pig God for nothing." The three heroes laughed in unison, something that Saitama had not done for the longest time. Suddenly, Saitama felt his stomach clench. "Master, are you alright?"

"Oh yea, I'm good. I think that the hamburgers aren't sitting well..." The Caped Baldy's face changed to a pale green, as a nauseous feeling overcame him.

"Now if you'll excuse me…" Holding his hand to his mouth, he ran to the nearest tree and vomited chunks of patty, lettuce, and tomatoes. The vomit streamed from his mouth, even managing to get itself stuck on his boots. "THIS WAS WORSE THAN THE NOXIOUS AVENGER!"

Genos and Pig God's laugher only increased as they saw Saitama puking his meal. Pig God smiled. He had lost his title, and he was still smiling.

He could get used to this.

* * *

 _So that's a wrap for this random fanfiction idea! If you are wondering why Geno's cheeks were brown, it's because since blushing occurs when there is an increase of blood to your cheeks, and Genos has no blood, but instead oil, I thought that some oil would build up in Genos cheeks whenever he is embarrassed. Although I might not have gotten Pig God's personality exactly correct, I don't have much to work with, since all we know is that he likes eating, doesn't seem as self centered as the other S class heroes, and he appears to care about the well being of other heroes. Also, it may have been a little bit off character in the end, but I feel that this passion Genos felt slightly broke down his solitary barriers, barriers that were put up ever since his family died._

 _Now, the reason why I believe that Saitama was able to eat so much food is because I don't know how much energy he burns with the high level of power he possesses, and along with that, he clearly hates losing, since he almost killed Bang when he wasn't winning in a game. This, coupled with his strong will, made it possible for him to beat Pig God. Feel free to disagree with your reviews. I really hope this was entertaining for you. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
